Gramma Stuffum's Food Army
Gramma Stuffum's Food Army is Gramma Stuffum's army of sentient food that she uses to feed children to fatten them up. They are first seen in Operation: N.O.-P.O.W.U.H. and made further appearances in Operation: F.O.O.D.F.I.T.E., and Operation: Z.E.R.O.. Members of the Food Army Liver Liver seems to have a leading part in the Food Army, giving orders like in Operation: N.O.-P.O.W.U.H., where he ordered a Brussel Sprout to dispatch Hoagie from the battle. Onions Onions is made up of two onions, and they are mostly seen with Liver. They seem to be there for comical effect, and the only thing they do is laugh. They look like almost identical twins. Brussel Sprout Is the only other food monster that can talk, he reported to Liver about Numbuh 2, and was told by Liver to dispatch Numbuh 2 from the fight. So he rolled into Numbuh 2 making him fall down a bunch of stairs. Spinach Men The Spinach Men are green globs of spinach with arms, legs, ears, and a giant nose,they also have yellow eyes and white teeth. They are a main enemy in Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E., in the level "Operation: D.O.N.U.T.T.Y." Liverwurst Headcheese Casserole The liverwurst headcheese casserole is the first food monster introduced, Grandma Stuffum tried to feed it to the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, in Operation: N.O.-P.O.W.U.H. It's a giant red blob, with yellow strands, green stuff, white teeth, and green-spotted pink squares. Moldy Potatoes The moldy potatoes are jacketed potatos with blue mushrooms. It also has legs of the same color. Icy Cubes Icy Cubes with greyish brown urchin-like objects inside of them. Meat Pie They are normal meat pies but they have saber teeth in them. They all have blue legs to run and chase after opponents. Grilled Cheese Sandwich A large cheese sandwich, with melted cheese in the center, and two olives for eyes attached by tooth picks. It can also spit melting cheese from it's mouth Hairy Sausages The hairy sausages jump down their victims' throats as their attack form. They have legs of the same color (yellow or brown) but no arms. Ham Legs Ham Legs are pink pig legs with a bone sticking out on the top. Octopus Burger The octopus burger is a not big member of Gramma Stuffum's Food Army. It's made of a hamburger bun and a green octopus. Red Pot The red pot is full of sloppy yellow sludge, onions and other things. It stands with two legs but no arms. It dies when you have eaten the inside of it. Weenie Bats The weenie bats are weenie dogs with bat wings. They appear during Gramma Stuffum's first appearance, in Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E., and lastly, during Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. Batter Men The Batter Men only have been seen in "Operation: D.O.N.U.T.T.Y.", a level in Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E.. They are very similar to the Spinach Men, but the Batter Men shoot round balls of batter. They are a yellowish color, and they somehow have no mouths. Slamwitch Slamwitch was in Operation F.O.O.D.F.I.T.E. and is usallly a last resort. List of appearances *''Operation: N.O.-P.O.W.U.H.'' (S1E3a, 2002) ' *Operation: F.O.O.D.F.I.T.E.'' '''(S4E2a, 2004) *Operation: Z.E.R.O. (TV Movie, 2006) Gallery Liver.PNG|Live Onions.PNG|Onions Brussel.PNG|Brussel Sprout Spinich.PNG|Spinach Men Liver Headcheese.JPG|Liverwurst Headcheese Casserole Potato.JPG|Moldy Potatoes Ice Cube.JPG|Icy Cubes Tusk Pie.JPG|Meat Pie Op NO-POWUH grammys back.png Op NO-POWUH food army.png Op NO-POWUH attack.png Op NO-POWUH eating.png Op NO-POWUH problem.png Op NO-POWUH sandwich eyes.png Op NO-POWUH spinach men.png 02.Operation：F.O.O.D.F.I.T.E. - C.L.U.E.S 2013177171.jpg Category:Henchmen Category:Creatures Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Video Game Enemies Category:Foods Category:Villains Category:Code Module Improvement